The Half Breed
by Susan Johnston
Summary: A new person that is just like Ronon.


**StarGate Atlantis**

 _ **The Half-Breed**_

On a planet in the Pegasus Galaxy, we see a woman with long red hair, running for her life. Even though she is a warrior, she knows that it is safer to run from The Wraith. She run's to the Stargate, in hopes that someone comes through. Hiding behind a large tree, she sees 3 Wraith near the Stargate, as it activates, she sees a Wraith Dart come through the Gate. She is surprised their going through so much trouble to find her. !5 minutes had past, as she hears the Stargate activate again. She sees 6 heavily armed humans come through, running to them, she says "You don't want to stay here long. Their are Wraith here and a dart." They all hide amongst the tree's, as the group's leader speak's to her, saying "I am Major John Sheppard, this is Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan and Ronon Dax. And you are?" Noticing that she has been torchered and running. She replies "Inari. Please take with you!" She is silent for awhile, Finally, she speak's saying 'Their here." Within a few seconds the Wraith appear and the Stargate activates. They give up their search, as the Dart uses its beam on them, then leaves. She hears the Stargate deactivate, she is finally free. After thinking about thing's, John says to her "They were searching for you? Why?" She replies "Yes, they were searching for me, though I'm not sure why." They decide to take her with them, as Rodney dial's the gate. Once they all pass threw, Inari collapses from exhaustion.

She wakes 2 days later, noticing she is in a hospital bed and obviously scared, she says "Where am I?" A female doctor approches her saying "It's alright. I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller. You on Atlantis. You were severley dehydrated & malnournished." Just then, John Sheppatd, entered the room. The Dr. continues, "We know why The Waith were chasing you. You have a very high amount of Wraith DNA." Looking completely surprised, Inari says "So I'm part Wraith?" The Dr. replies "I don't think so. I need to run more tes on your blood, to know for sure. But for now your well enough to leave." As Sheppard begins to speak "Jus is in time. Please follow me." Inari follows him, to an older man, which says "I am Richard Wolssey. And you are?" She replies Inari of the Satedan clan." Sheppard realizes she is the same race as Ronon. Wolssey says to her "Welcome to Atlantis. Major, please find her some quarters.' He immediately heads to some quarters, with Inari closly following. He showes her the room and then leaves. Inar finds an outfit very similiar to hers, she quickly chages clothes and sits down on the bed. She hears the door chime, she says "Come In". When she look's up, she sees Ronon Dax standing in front of her. He says to Inari "So your Satedan. Prove it." They both leave Inari's quarters, with Inari following Ronan. They arrive at a large room. Going to the center of the room, Ronon hands her a weapon and they begin to fight. After an hour had past, Sheppard shows up and watch them. Another hour had past, Sheppard is joined by Teyla. By the forth hour, they had drawn a large crowd. After another 30 minutes, they stop fighting, dut to exhaution. He says to her "You **ARE** Setedan." She replies to him "So are you. I thought they were all killed by the wraith." They all move to the commisary for dinner, after getting their food, they move to an empty table. Ronon  & Inari sit across from each other, he says to her "I was captured by the Waith. One day, a group of them decided to hunt me. So I became a runner. She replies to him "I to was captured by the Wraith. Torchered, put through several test. One day they took me outside. Seeing my chance to escape and been running from them ever since." Sheppard finishes his dinner and leaves the table. Once Inari finishes her dinner, she also leaves the table and returnes to her quarters. After taking a shower, she decides to get some sleep. When she fell asleep, she was having a horrendous dream. It was like she was seeing through a Wraith.

It was 11 o' clock when she finally awoke. After getting dressed, she decides to go back to the room that Ronon took her to. Not seeing Ronon anywhere, she decides to spare alone, grabing a weapon, she begins.

Major Sheppard and his team, which includes Ronon, return from a mission. As Sheppard goes to report to Wolssey, Ronon decides to look for Inari. He decides to check the sparring area first. He finds her and grabing a weapon, he quietly stands behind her.

Sensening somone behind her, Inari turn's arounds and attacks. Realizing its Ronon, she stop's, saying "I'm so sorry." He notices that she is agitated. They decide to have lunch, after getting their food, they choose a table in the corner. Inari is surprised that Ronon chose to sit next to her. They are joined by Major Sheppard & the rest of his team. He says to Inari "I have an oppertunity for you. I would like for you to join my team." After thinking about it, Inari says "Yes!" The team is happy, only Ronon seemed delighted. When they finish their lunch, they leave for their next misson.

As they exit the Stargate, Inari immediately senses The Wraith. She says to Sheppard "Ther are 12 Wraith & 2 Darrts on this planet." Staying hidden, they find the villiage, as Ronon moves to be next to her. Inari knows why The Wraith are there. Their culling the village. She looks though the eyes of a Waith, as it feeds. By jumping back, shes able to break the connection. Sheppard asks her "What's wrong?" She says "Nothing." Ronon knows that she is lying. They go back to the Stargate.

As they return to Atlantis, Inari leaves the team, finds a door that leads her outside. Once she is outside, she puts her hands on the railing and closes her eyes. Ronon saw where she went. After doing his report, he goes to where Inari is. She dosen't hear him. As he lays his hand on hers, she open's her eyes. He says to her "I know that you were lying to Sheppard. What's wrong?" She replies "I don't know why, but I can connect with The Wraith. I see as if I was The Waith. It normally happens when I'm sleeping, now its happening when I'm awake. I don't want anyone to know. I feel that I can trust you." He wispers to her "You can.", as he kisses her. Inari is surprised by this, removing her hands from the railing, she puts them around Ronon. She kisses him back, very passionetly. Once they leave the area, going in opposit directions. Inari desides to go see Dr, Keller. When she arrives, she talk's with Dr. keller, saying "What have you found out?", Dr. Keller replies "I'm so sorry. The reason your Wraith DNA is high, is because your half Wraith." After hearing this, she walk's away. Once she's out of Dr. Keller's sight, she run's back to her quarter's. Ronon, seeing her run, decides to follow her. When she gets inside of her quarters, she has another vision. Not responding to her door chime, Ronon, fearing that there is something wrong, enters her quarters. Seeing that she is having a vision, wait's for her. She sees a Wraith Queen questioning a villager about Inari. She breaks the connection and notices that Ronon is in the room, He says to er "What's wrong?" She replies "I now know why my Wraith DNA is so high. I am part Wraith." He is surprised by what she had just said, but holds her anyway. She says to him "I have become a danger to all of you." Just then she has a vision, this time its different. Ronon sees she's having a vision, he also notices she's having them more frequentily now. After the vision, she can tell by the look on Ronon's face, he want's to know what she saw. Walking away from him, she says "I saw a Wraith, but yet he wasen't.." Ronon knew exactly who she was talking about, says th her "Maybe Sheppard should know, he might be able to help you." She replies "Maybe your right. Could you talk to him, please?" Saying "Yes!" They leave her quarters. Ronon looks for Sheppard and Inari goes outside. After waiting 30 minutes, Ronon returns to her with Sheppard, who says to Inari "I may be able to help you." As they leave, Rodney McKay catches up, asking "What's up?" Sheppard replies to him "A personal miision." They go to the Stargate, after it get's activated, they step through.

Once on the other side, Inari starts to panic. She sense several Wraith. She says to Sheppard "Your turning me over to the Wraith." He replies to her "No! I am friends with one. I'm hoping he can help." Ronon holds her hand, as 3 Wraith show up. Inari defends herself, as Sheppard talk'to one of them, known as Todd. After Seppard explains part of their situation, Todd decides to help. They follow Todd, as he ask Inari to lay down. With Ronon at her side, she lays down. Todd's Doctor takes a vial of blood from Inari, as Todd look's at her blood threw a microscope. Todd stop's and turns to Sheppard saying "Why didn't you tell me she's half Wraith?" Sheppard reples "No thanks to Michael. I just need to know if he's done anything else?" While they were talking, Inari has another vision. Ronon call's to Sheppard. When her vision end's, Ronon helps her sit up, asking, "What did you see?" She replies "He knows I'm with Atlantis. Now he too is looking for me." Todd, being surprised, asked "What was tht?" Sheppard replies, "She can see what the Wraih can see." Todd found no other sideeffects from Michel. They leave for the Stargate.

When they get back to Atlanis, Inari goes to her quarters, with Ronon following her. Once at her quarters, she decides to sit on her bed, as Ronon joins her. They kiss very passionatly. After they kiss, Inari lays her head on Ronon's lap, as he run's his finger's through her hair. She closes her eyes, within minutes, she falls asleep. Being careful not to wake her, Ronon moves her and lays a blanket down on her. He then leaves Inari's quarter's.

Its 10 o' clock when Inari wakes. After brushing her hair and putting it in a braid, she leaves her quarters. Seeing Ronon, she goes to him and ask's "What's going on?" He replies to her "We found Michael. You might want to stay behind this time." She replies "I'll be fine. Besides, I want to make him pay for what he has done to me." He check's to see if anyone is looking, he kisses her. After getting her equipment, they wait for the rest of the team at the Stargate. They don't have to wait long. Inari sees Major Sheppard, as he ask's her, "Are you sure you want to go?" She says "Yes!" As the rest of the team show up, just as the Stargate activates.

Once they step threw, Ronon notices an odd look on Inari's face. He ask's her, "What's wrong?" She says to him, "There are several Wraith on this planet with him." They break up in to team's of 2. Inari & Ronon walk away. Finding a door, they slowly enter. Seeing a long hallway, they decide to go down it, with Ronon leading the way, as Inari is 1 foot behind him. Suddenly their surrounded by 10 Wraith. Inari is able to kill 2 of her 6 before being captured, while Ronon kill's all 4 of his. Realizing he can't get to her, he says "I will return." He then leaves. The Wraith take Inari away, when they stop, she finally gets to see him. She says to him "So your Michael." Touching her hair, he replies "Yes! Your so beautiful." Inari yell, "Don't touch me." He then injects her with something and has The Wraith take her to to her room. Before falling asleep, hoping to connect with Ronon, she says "Please, help me my love." Being unable to fight it any more, she fall's asleep.

Back on Atlantis, Ronon did hear Inari. As they prepare to go after Michael and rescue Inari, this time a team of 20 people. They all head to the Stargate, as it activates they all step threw. Once everyone is threw, Major Sheppard has them break up into 2 teams, 10 people each. One group heads to the door that Ronon & Inari had found.

Inari wake's with sharp pain in her arm, after seeing a needle with tape, in her arm, she knows their is nothing she can do about it right now. She hears gunfire outside her door. As drowzy as she is, she bang's on her door, hoping someone hears her. Someone does hear her, after getting her door opened, Ronon rushes into the room. Seeing the needle in her arm, carefully picks her up. He gets her out of the building and to the Stargate. Inari opes her eyes enough to see Ronon and kisses him. When they get to the Stargate, Ronon carefully lays her down and radios Sheppard, saying "I have Inari and she has a needle in her arm. We are at the Stargate." Sheppard replies saying "We've got it handled. Go, get her to Dr. Keller. After dialing the Gate, he returns to Inari and carefully picks her up. He gives Atlatis his IEC, knowing they have the shield up. They go threw the Stargate, returning to Atlantis.

Inari wakes 3 days later, noticing Dr. Keller has removed the needle, seeing her awake, Dr. Keller walk's over to her and says "Michael did no experament on you, that I know of, He just keepes injecting you with something to make you calm & drowzy. But you are free to go," As she gets ready to leave. shhe visited by Major Sheppard & Ronon. Sheppard says to her "Michael is dead.", then he walk's away. Ronon walk's with Inari to her quarters, once their inside, they both sit on her bed. Ronon says to her, "I heard you. How did you do that?" She replies, "I wasen't sure if it worked. My Wraith abilities helped." As they kiss, Ronon slowly lays her down. They both fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
